<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Um Céu Azul... by Myara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106264">Um Céu Azul...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara'>Myara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Grief, Manga Spoilers, Pre-chapter 351, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Não havia nada mais a ser dito da parte dela, mas pela primeira e última vez, ela adiava o momento de se vestir e ir embora.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka &amp; Machi, Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Um Céu Azul...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Grief (Whumptober 2020, Dia 19)</p><p>Nada me pertence, somente a criação da fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ainda que o andar fosse enorme, ela sempre preferia ficar de frente às janelas. Não havia nada ali senão o céu, e ela não se importava em estar nua sentada à cadeira, apenas uma toalha em volta do ombro que ela usava para enxugar os cabelos de forma distraída.</p><p>Aprendera aquele hábito com ele, mas o mero pensamento sobre ele fazia cada músculo de seu corpo doer.</p><p>O tilintar de xícaras a fez olhar de soslaio por sobre o ombro. Ele também parecia distraído, igualmente trajando somente uma toalha sobre os ombros, cabelos respingando sobre ela enquanto passava o café expresso pela máquina. </p><p>Machi abraçou a própria perna direita quando ele se aproximou, depositando duas xícaras sobre a mesa. O cheiro era bom, mas o estômago dela reviraria por qualquer coisa naquele momento. Provavelmente ele havia feito aquilo por algum estranho bom senso, já que passaram a noite inteira em claro, mas nenhum dos dois tocou no café a princípio. </p><p>Hisoka apenas posicionou a cadeira dele próxima à janela ao lado dela, sentou-se abraçando seu encosto, e os dois permaneceram em silêncio por longos momentos olhando o azul de um dia incrivelmente limpo. </p><p>Não havia nada mais a ser dito da parte dela, mas pela primeira e última vez, ela adiava o momento de se vestir e ir embora. A partir dali seguiriam os próprios caminhos, e a única possibilidade deles se cruzarem no futuro seria, definitivamente, como inimigos. Não haveria mais nenhuma área cinza onde poderiam se refugiar. Nenhuma desculpa para se perdoar.</p><p>“Yo...” a voz dele soou como um murmúrio abafado pelos próprios braços, e seus olhares se cruzaram. Ainda que não visse os lábios dele, sabia que sorria, mas não havia alegria em sua expressão. “Eu realmente te chamei aqui para falarmos de negócios.”</p><p>Machi meneou a cabeça incrédula.</p><p>“Que negócio podemos fazer a partir daqui, Hisoka?”</p><p>“Quando a luta terminar...” ele prosseguiu, como se não tivesse a escutado, “quanto você quer para cuidar do meu corpo?”</p><p>“O que quer dizer com isso?” Ela alcançou a xícara, sem intenção verdadeira de tomar seu conteúdo, mas apenas para ocupar as próprias mãos.</p><p>“Não será uma luta fácil, Machi, vencendo ou perdendo, provavelmente nós dois estaremos aos pedaços quando terminar”, Hisoka deixou transparecer um pouco de sede de sangue quando falou, mas sua expressão continuava sem emoção. Ele tomou a xícara dele nas mãos, e prosseguiu sobre a fumaça: “Eu gostaria de poder contar com os seus serviços, em qualquer um dos casos.”</p><p>“Você acha que existe a menor chance de eu cuidar de você caso mate Danchou? Você acha que pode me pagar para fazer isso?” </p><p>A xícara tilintou sobre o pires nas mãos dela. Ela abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu prosseguir, apenas desviou o olhar de volta para o céu. </p><p>A cabeça de Hisoka funcionava de maneira delirante, realmente.</p><p>“Se existir a menor chance, eu quero aproveitá-la”, ele respondeu tranquilamente, após um gole de café. “Poderia te fazer outras propostas além dessa, mas essas eu sei que recusaria. Por isso eu gosto de você, Machi...”</p><p>Talvez houvesse um sutil desapontamento na voz dele, ou talvez ela estivesse imaginando coisas. </p><p>“Se você matar Danchou, não pense que algo me impedirá de matar você,” ela disse, decidida. “Mas se quiser ficar bonito em seu caixão, podemos negociar.”</p><p>“Eu pago o quanto você quiser”, ele tomou o restante do café em um gole único e devolveu a xícara à mesa, casualmente.</p><p>Ela, como se estivesse mimetizando-o, tomou o café todo de uma vez e colocou a xícara vazia sobre a mesa também, mas um trincado discreto abriu-se silenciosamente na porcelana quando o fez.</p><p>“Eu quero a sua licença Hunter.”</p><p>Eles se entreolharam. Hisoka de forma indagativa, Machi de forma resoluta.</p><p>“Só isso? Bem...” Ele levantou-se e caminhou pelo cômodo. Ela não o seguiu com os olhos, respirou fundo e olhou para o azul lá fora mais uma vez.</p><p>O café parecia estagnado em sua garganta, prestes a retornar por sua boca. Lágrimas paradas doíam como pedras abaixo de seus olhos.</p><p>Quando ele retornou, ela esticou a mão para tomar o cartão que ele oferecia. Analisou-o frente e verso, e não viu nada ali que a fizesse duvidar de sua autenticidade.</p><p>Olhou para cima, para ele, novamente, mas antes que pudesse confirmar a negociação, ele a puxou pelo braço com firmeza, até que ficasse de pé, e, apertando-a em seus braços, tomou sua boca de uma vez.</p><p>Incontáveis vezes eles se beijaram ao longo dos últimos anos, todas elas de forma intensa, ávida, conflituosa, ou simplesmente luxuriosa. Mas nenhum beijo foi como aquele. </p><p>Sabiam, com toda a certeza, que aquele era o último, e tentavam se agarrar a ele como alguém que se agarra à vida, porque a morte era a única coisa que os esperava assim que separassem os lábios.</p><p>Ao menos para ela era assim, e ele correspondia à paixão com que ela o beijava na mesma medida.</p><p>Ainda assim, foi ela quem diminuiu a intensidade aos poucos, até que suas línguas apenas deslizassem uma sobre a outra lentamente, e os lábios se fechassem em um beijo leve.<br/>
Não poderia ficar ali para sempre. Não poderia ficar nem mais um segundo antes de desabar.</p><p>“Por que você precisa fazer isso?” Perguntou com olhos marejados, mas era em vão.</p><p>Ele jamais a responderia.</p><p>Afastou-se dele e, em silêncio, juntou as próprias coisas e se vestiu, guardando a licença dele dentro de seu uwagi, junto ao seio esquerdo. Por fim olhou para o quarto, para o qual jamais retornaria, e para o homem, para o qual jamais retornaria.</p><p>Machi estava acostumada a simplesmente deixar tudo para trás sem despedidas, mas aquilo doía um inferno dentro dela.</p><p>Pensou em dizer adeus, mas limitou-se a virar as costas e partir.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>